Her Smile
by n2aabmmummy
Summary: What Sam feels about Quinn, futurefic, slight spoilerish: "Duets"


**_Hi everybody…this is my first fan fiction EVER! But I am totally in love with Quinn and Sam, so I thought I'd give it a try. I've floated the idea of this story to a couple of my favourite authors (you know who you are), whom i am sure, if they choose to, would do a better job, but i couldn't wait and just had to express myself. So, please be kind._**

**_Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Glee or Bruno Mars and if i ruled the universe, Dianna and Chord would be dating - for REAL -…that's all it'll ever be, wishful thinking. :-p_**

**HER SMILE**

He loves to see her smile, not the smile she gives as she walks down the halls of WMHS, but this smile…the smile she reserves just for him. The sweet, contented smile on her lips as they're just sitting here on the park bench, fingers intertwined, her head on his shoulder, watching the world go by.

They've been together for six months now and he's still in awe that she'd trust him with her heart…he knows that he was never part of her plans this year. He remembers her telling him that this year was about her and that she didn't need him. He knows babygate had left her heart bruised, shattered but from the beginning, he held out for the hope that it was not beyond repair. He took it slow with her, being there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed someone to bolster her spirits because even though she tried to portray the HBIC persona at school, she was no longer that girl.

When he'd asked her to be his girlfriend, she'd asked why…why her? She'd looked him in the eyes and told him that she'd never be his perfect girl. She had a history that however much she regrets what has happened and repents, everybody else would judge her by. She had a twisted smile on her lips then, saying that she was soiled goods, he'd be better off going for somebody else. His heart ached to see how she viewed herself, he'd stretched forward and held her hands, looking in her eyes and said that even from the beginning he'd never judged her and if she was willing, to take the chance that with him, she could be happy, that he would never hurt her, he would not disappoint her.

Earlier tonight, they'd attended their Homecoming Dance. She looked gorgeous in a yellow dress with black detailing while he'd matched her in a black dinner jacket with a yellow rose in his buttonhole. He'd excused himself, saying he was going to the gents but in actual fact, had gone on stage and sung the Bruno Mars song "Just the Way You Are" with the band especially for her. He'd arranged for the spotlight to be on her while he sang. He could see her biting her lips, as was her custom, either when embarrassed or nervous. He knew she'd scold him later but he felt it would be worth it as long as he could express his feelings for her to the world. He loved this song because every single lyric seemed to apply perfectly to how he felt about her.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

As he sang, he walked towards her, and at the end of the song, he'd taken her into his arms and kissed her. And now, here they were, the both of them, in their fine threads, sitting together, at peace with the world and very much in love with each other….Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray.


End file.
